Terror Tales at Ouran
by Terry-May
Summary: RESUMED AFTER A YEAR Ouran and Ghost Hunt Crossover! There seems to be paranormal activities at Ouran and the SPR's asked to help. Will they be able to solve this mind-racking, heart-chilling, bone-tingling mystery that's full of surprises?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

May: Presenting my twin! -pulls Mai out- Doesn't our names match?

Mai: Ugh. -pulls away from me-

Naru: That's just being stupid.

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah. Now we have a new Haruhi! -chases Mai around making her wear a dress-

Kyouya: Oh yeah, May doesn't own anything. Her debt even says so.

May: I have a debt? How dare you! -cries uncontrollably-

Haruhi: To sum up, May doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club nor Ghost Hunt. She's just "borrowing" the characters.

**Prologue**

"Ah! Help me Kaoru! My homework's tearing itself up!" Hikaru screamed in horror, clutching his head tightly as he watched his homework, no, his books and notebooks being ripped to shreds by an invisible force.

"I can't, it's after me too!" Kaoru screamed back as he ran for his life as a pair of scissors chased him around the Third Music Room.

"Milord! We're sorry for tricking you! We never knew our tricks would get back at us!" Hikaru half-heartedly apologized, crouching in a corner, trying to sheild himself from the forces.

"I'm not doing the tricks, Hikaru! I swear!" Tamaki yelled back, also crouching in a corner which was opposite to Hikaru's.

----

"Mai, tea," a male voice ordered.

"Hai, Naru-chan," a girl named Mai replied.

A closing of a door was heard and after a few minutes it opened again as Mai entered with a tray holding Naru's tea.

Mai quickly left his office to avoid his rude remarks. On her way out, she crashed into Houshou.

"Ah, gomenasai, Bou-san!" Mai quickly apologized, rubbing her head.

"Ah, it's ok Mai-chan," Houshou quickyl replied.

----

"Ah! Stop! Stop! I tell you, STOP!" Haruhi panicked, swatting her pens and pencils with her book. They appeared to have come alive and were "rolling" towards her direction.

"I can't cope with this anymore!"

Haruhi swatted her writing equipment one last time and hurriedly ran towards the farthest pay phone in the campus.

She punched in a few numbers and spoke into the receiver, "Hello?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

May: And so I finally reached the first chapter. This story will be kinda long but I already have the plot. I'm sorta enjoying writing it but I'm having a hard time putting the SPR to work cause I'm not used to making a fic out of them so it will probably be really OOC. Anyways, enjoy.

Naru: She really needs to get over that 'talking to yourself' issue. -rolls eyes-

**Chapter 1**

"Hello?" Haruhi spoke into the receiver.

"Yes? How may I help you?" a female voice replied.

"Um...is this the SPR Headquarters?" Haruhi asked nervously, _what if she called the wrong number?_

"Yes, would you like to set up an appointment?" the female voice inquired.

"Yes, it's about strange phenomena happening in our school, specifically a certain room that me and my friends occupy," Haruhi explained.

"Ah, may I ask who's speaking please?" the female voice inquired once more.

"Fuijioka Haruhi from Ouran High School. Are you Taniyama-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, that's me. What time would you like to have an appointment, Fujioka-san?" Mai inquired.

"Is 4 o' clock tomorrow alright?" Haruhi inquired.

Mai was silent for a moment as she checked the schedule of appointments. Upon noticing she didn't inform Haruhi that she was browsing the schedule, she immediately retrieved the phone that had been laying on a coffee table silently as she checked the files.

"Ah, gomenasai! Yes, 4 o' clock tomorrow is fine. Our boss instructs that you supply a blueprint of the school and information on the students that have been affected."

"Thank you so much, Taniyama-san. I will see you tomorrow then!" Haruhi cheerfully said as she put down the phone.

----

'Information on the students...isn't that like Kyouya-senpai? Better ask him then,' Haruhi thought to herself wondering what she would do next.

'Better retrieve my things from the Third Music Room. I won't be surprised if Kyouya-senpai has all of those information with him.'

Haruhi then continued walking towards the Third Music Room, which was, on foot, 5 minutes or so away.

----

'Oh, I'm here already. I'll just come in and quickly retrieve my things. Avoid the twins and Tamaki as much as possible.'

She crept past the door that was slightly ajar and was surprised to see only Kyouya who was typing on his laptop, inside the normally bright and cheery room.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai, is it alright if I ask you a favor?" Haruhi asked meekly.

Kyouya stopped typing and turned to face Haruhi. _How did she manage to get in there without his knowledge?_

"What is it Haruhi? Make it quick for I am busy and in the middle of something important," Kyouya said coldly.

"Perhaps you have information of the people affected by the strange phenomena going on in this room?"

"Obviously, I do. What do you need them for?" Kyouya asked curiously. He was not going to give out any information unless it had a good intention.

"And some blueprints of this area as well."

"What do you need them for?" Kyouya repeated, ignoring her statement and was getting slightly pissed off.

"I called the SPR today. I've had enough. The spirits are actually planning on harming us now."

"And what is that SPR you are talking about?" Kyouya asked.

"It's supposed to stand for Shibuya Psychic Research. They investigate and solve paranormal cases just like what's happening here," Harehi explained briefly before Kyouya could seize a chance to end the conversation.

"And how can you be sure if these phenomena are not mere pranks?"

"Do you think that pencils and pens rolling towards you without any force acting on them and jumping up to stab you is a prank?" Haruhi said as she lost her calm. _How could Kyouya not believe her?_

"True. Very well then. I shall hand you the information you have requested," Kyouya sighed in defeat.

He turned back to his computer and printed out a few sheets of paper, that is if you call 50 pages few.

Haruhi gratefully accepted it and bowed slightly as a sign of respect and hurriedly retrieved her things and left the room.

----

"SPR, eh?" Kyouya said to himself, smirking slightly. He really loved investigating and researching on new things.

----

The next day at around 3:35pm...

Mai heard a knock on the door as she walked past the mini-living room. She eagerly approached it, in a cheerful manner, humming as she came, and opened the door.

"Ah, konichiwa! Are you Fujioka-san?" Mai asked as she let the guest enter the headquarters.

"Hai, that's me," Haruhi replied.

"I never expected Fujioka-kun to be a guy. No offense but you sounded like a little feminine on the phone."

"Ah, Mai-san, who's that handsome guy you let in? Your boyfriend?" Houshou asked teasingly causing Mai to blush for she at that time was not aware that Haruhi was truly a girl due to the fact she was wearing a male's uniform and her appearance was also a little deceiving.

"Of course not, Bou-san! It's the client that called yesterday afternoon," Mai cheerfully retorted holding her hands behind her back.

Then she turned back to the visitor.

"You're a little early as expected. Please take a seat. Naru, I mean, Shibuya-san is still discussing things with another client," Mai said as she gestured for Haruhi to take a seat on a couch that was opposite of the couch that Houshou was sitting on.

"Thank you, Taniyama-san,"Haruhi said gratefully.

----

After a few minutes...

"You can come in now," a guy with black hair and blue eyes called out to Haruhi, emerging from the door.

Haruhi promptly entered his office and took a seat.

"Ah, Fujioka-san is it? What seems to be the problem?" Naru asked politely.

'This guy...reminds me a lot of Kyouya-senpai...'

"Fujioka-san," Naru repeated, interrupting Haruhi from her stupor.

"Ah, sumimasen! Well, in a certain room in our school, Ouran High School, there seems to be paranormal activities there," Haruhi started.

"For example?"

"My classmate's homework ripping itself up, pencils breaking without anyone near it, picture frames falling, lights turning on and off, things such as scissors, pencils, pens and other sharp things chasing people and other things moving without anyone visible moving it."

"Does this occur often?"

"Yes, almost the whole time whenever we're in that room."

"What activities are taking place in that room?"

"Didn't I just answer that?"

"No, what I mean is, what are the students doing in that room?"

"Well, me and a couple of students run a Host Club there."

"Are you the head of this group?"

"Me? Of course not! I was forced to join that club due to an accident."

"What sort of accident?"

"I, erm, broke a vase..."

"Continue if you please."

"...that cost ¥ 8,000,000"

"I see that's quite a lot Fujioka-san. Have you brought the information and blueprints we requested you to bring?"

"Yes," Haruhi replied as she dug into her bag for the sheets of paper.

Upon retrieving it from her bag, she handed it to Naru.

"Thank you for your time, Fujioka-san. We will give you a call whether we will accept you case or not," Naru finally said, standing up.

"Ah, thank you as well for your time," Haruhi said, proceeding to get up from her chair and leave the building.

----

Later that afternoon...

"I don't think I'll accept this case. It's too troublesome to disturb the students. Not to mention rich students," Naru stated flatly.

"Naru! You can't! The spirits are trying to harm the students already!" Mai argued.

"Disturbing rich people could probably destroy our reputation. You wouldn't want that do you?"

"We did the same at Kasai's and Yasuhara's schools! Did we receive any complaints? No! They all wanted help!"

"This is different Mai. We are dealing with rich people."

"Then how can that guy that came in earlier be rich? He didn't have any bodyguards or limos escorting him! Let alone to visit an area like this!"

"Ok Mai. But any negative effects will affect you too," Naru said as he sighed in defeat.

Then Mai just stormed off, unable to bear her anger anymore. She slammed the door behind her, cussing to herself as she did.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day...

"Is this the place?" Mai asked as she looked up, shielding her eyes from the rays of the sun.

"Ouran is the only prestigious school in the country that can educate heirs and heiresses to large corporations. Perhaps even Hara-san's wealth is nothing compared to a student here," Houshou said enthusiastically.

"My, this campus is rather huge," Masako commented, looking around and observing anything that looked expensive.

Mai's eye twitched. _How did she get here?_

FLASHBACK

As Haruhi left the headquarters, Naru requested for some tea before leaving his office and sitting down on a couch.

"We need to call Hara-san, Matsuzaki-san, Yasuhara-san and John," Naru told himself out loud.

"...and Mai, tea."

Those words made Mai's eye twitch again. _Will it kill him to be polite?_

"Hai, Naru-chan!" she replied cheerfully and scurried off to the kitchen to prepare tea.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Are you from the Shibuya Psychic Research?" a guy, probably in his sixteens inquired.

Mai had never seen anyone so dazzling that she was forced to stare in awe. The guy had shining reddish-brown hair (A/N: Kill me for it please! I'm not sure of his hair color! -sob-) and almond eyes that could make anyone swoon over him.

"Yes, that's us. May I ask who you are?" Naru responded, examining the guy.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaoru. I'm here to escort you to the Host Club room," Kaoru explained.

"Hitachiin Kaoru? Son of the owner of nearly all the fashion apparels?" Ayako asked, eying Kaoru very carefully.

'Tsk. Commoners. Two of these girls appear to come from royalties though.' Kaoru thought to himself.

"That's me," Kaoru responded flatly.

----

Kaoru had led them to the Third Music room just in time to witness strange events occurring.

"Aaah..." Masako said weakly as she felt for her forehead and suddenly collapsed. Luckily John was there to catch her.

"What happened?" Lin inquired.

"She fainted," Ayako replied.

All of a sudden, Mai felt as if she was transported to another dimension. She looked around to see that the others were directly below her, luckily she wore pants this time (A/N: XD). She glanced down and saw that two kids, probably around 8-10 years old, chasing what seemed like Kaoru around. Then on the other side, she saw a towering man hovering above a blonde teen that looked somewhat like John. The on another corner she spotted a kid that was probably 7 years old ripping pieces of paper. Then she examined the kids closer. She noticed that blood was leaking behind their head, like a huge hole was punctured on their head. She saw they also had some scratch marks on their hands. Mai was devastated at the sight. She shook her head and suddenly she was transported back to the same dimension where she couldn't see the blood gushing out profusely. She looked up to see that Houshou was holding her.

"Mai-chan! Are you alright?" Houshou asked in a concerned tone when he noticed she had regained consciousness.

"Blood. Too much blood," Mai muttered.

Ayako had helped Kaoru's twin, Hikaru and John had rescued the blonde that was crouching in the corner and refused to speak at all.

Then the movements ceased and the room soon became calm and tranquil once more.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked, looking around in disbelief.

The suddenly, the door opened once more, beholding a tall teen with black hair and black eyes and spectacles that could've been mistaken as Naru, a kid that had brownish-blonde hair clutching a stuffed bunny, another tall guy that seemed like the kid's guardian and finally, Fujioka Haruhi.

"Ah, Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai..." Hikaru said weakly, cluthing his stomach for air.

'Senpai? That kid is their senpai? I'd say that's impossible...but true!' Mai thought to herself as she was shocked with the new discovery.

"Mai, Masako, what happened?" Naru inquired.

"I sensed many disturbed spirits in this room. I just can't understand why," Masako said softly.

"I saw...a vision. Children chasing Hikaru-san, a bloody man towering over the blonde guy and another child that was tearing paper," Mai whispered.

"Were the children holding scissors?" Hikaru asked, still panting.

"Yes, they were. They had bloodshot eyes, fit to kill. I just don't know why," Mai replied. She still seemed to suffer from an aftershock from the vision.

"I told you Kyouya-senpai that no one was behind the pranks!" Hikaru mused as he pointed at Kyouya.

"Indeed," he replied in a tone as cold as Antartica.

"Allow me to introduce you to the members of the Ouran High School Host Club. Here we have Suoh Tamaki, president and founder of the club," Kaoru said as he pointed at Tamaki.

"And this is Ootori Kyouya," he continued as he pointed at the man that looked and acted like Naru.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he said as he pointed at the kid holding the stuffed bunny.

"and this is Morinozuka Takashi," he continued as he pointed at the tall man with dark hair.

"And lastly, Fujioka Haruhi. You've met already, I presume," Kaoru finished as he pointed at Haruhi.

As the introductions were ongoing, Mai was thinking deeply to herself.

'That guy, he really looks like Naru-chan, not to mention he acts like him too! The same cold, proud and narcissistic person. And that blonde guy, he's somewhat of a womanizer like Yasuhara-kun. And that guy that's watching over that kid, he reminds me of Lin-san. It's probably just pure coincidence that they resemble each other.'

----

Later that afternoon...

Mai was sweating so hard as she moved last of the equipment into the base - the Host Club had offered them to use the Third Music room as the base. Naru had gratefully (or so she thought) accepted their offer.

She had helped Houshou, Ayako, Yasuhara, Lin and John in assembling the cameras around the school. (A secret benefactor had mysteriously donated to them additional cameras and equipment)

"This school sure is huge. Not to mention creepy at night!" Mai told herself out loud.

She walked around the hallway, holding her hands behind her head, thinking to herself as she walked. Without notice, she collided with what she thought was Naru.

"Haruhi, for once, just think where you're going," the man that she thought was Naru but was actually Kyouya said rather crossly.

"Ah, sumimasen Ootori-san, but I'm not Fujioka-san. May I know why you're wandering the hallways around at night?" Mai inquired as she brushed the dust of her clothes.

"I knew that. And besides," he smirked. "Who are you to ask such a question when you too are doing it?"

Mai then felt warmth spread across her cheeks. _'This man has the nerve!'_

"Ah, sumimasen Ootori-san. I'll be on my way now," Mai replied awkwardly and continued walking along the hallway until she reached the base.

Inside the base were doors leading to other rooms. And inside each room was a sofa, a flat screen plasma tv, a DVD player and two beds. In one room was another door that led to a bathroom.

Haruhi didn't even have a clue on how the Third Music room became a hotel in just one day.

"Hope you settle in well," Kaoru said as he closed the door behind him.

'This reminds me of the night when I got caught in a net...'

**Author's Note:**

May: I'm writing at the bottom of this chapter cause I went overboard with the first chapter and so I decided to write it here!

Hikaru: -looks at Kaoru- Did you understand a word she said?

Kaoru: -shakes his head- Nope.

May: -has a fit of rage and controls self not to strangle them-

Kyouya: In short, she doesn't want to defile this collection of words she calls a story with her author's note.

Naru: I just noticed. She's had lots of A/N's in this chapter.

May: -holds knife across his neck- I wouldn't give anymore criticisms if I were you. I may regret what will happen next.

Naru: -gulps- Perhaps she doesn't know what to say!

May: -puts knife nearer- You pushed me to the edge! -writes something Naru would say-

Naru: -struggles not to say anything but miserably fails- I LOVE MAI

Houshou: -gasps- So it is true! Ayako, you owe me ¥ 2000! Cough it up!

Ayako: -groans and takes out money and hands money to Houshou- May, You. Will. Die.

May: -gulps- Well, let's move along then shall we... -sweat drop-


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

May: Happy? I put my A/N on top again. -takes out a bag filled with brownies covered in coconut bits-

Mai: -in disgust- You're gonna eat that?

May: -opens one- So? -chucks it in her mouth- Id iz delizuz -chews it-

Naru: -shakes head- Completely un-hygienic

May: -swallows- You know what Naru? You stink like those cows at the farm last Friday.

Naru: -clenches fists- Why you...

Mai: Naru, stop! -pulls me away-

May: Thank you Mai... -gets dragged to Ayako- -gulps- Uh oh... -Ayako's eye glints-

**Chapter 3**

Mai woke up to the sound of students busily chattering outside. She quickly changed into her casual clothes and took a peek outside. What she thought was the sound of students chattering was actually the sound of Ayako and Houshou, arguing again with John in between them, trying to push them apart.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Mai greeted cheerfully but was completely ignored.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 o' clock in the morning.

"Naru said I'd bring the cords and you'd bring the monitors!" Ayako shouted.

"No, Naru said you'd bring the monitors and I carry the cords!" Houshou argued back.

Then suddenly the door opened and Ayako and Houshou forgot their argument for a moment and turned to see who had arrived. They found out that their argument was nothing but a burden and they both walked away from each other before saying, 'hmph!'

In fact, Lin was carrying the monitors with the cables on top of them.

"What was that noise I heard earlier?" Naru asked somewhat drowsily, his head popping out from the door across Mai, Ayako and Masako's temporary room.

Everyone remained silent.

Naru then turned to Lin and commanded, "Set up the equipment. Mai, John, Yasuhara and Ayako, set up the cameras around the school."

"Yes, Na-" Mai began but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening once more.

She turned her head in the door's direction and she saw the short senior, the tall senior and the brown-haired freshman.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu!" Mai greeted cheerfully once more.

"Have you all settled in, Taniyama-san?" the stoic, tall senior said.

"Eh..." Mai was speechless.

The tall senior was so breathtaking that she would've fainted if Houshou didn't go over to her immediately.

"We're just awaiting a few more equipment. Oo, I mean, our benefactor said that the new equipment would arrived early this morning," Naru answered for Mai, who was now flaming red.

"Ah, thank you so much Kazu-chan!" Hunny cheerfully thanked before he climbed up his "guardian" and left the room.

'They really are rich bastards...'

"Ah, where's Masako-chan?" John inquired, sounding a little worried.

Mai was about to speak but Haruhi, who didn't leave with the seniors, answered.

"I think the twins took her out for breakfast. Speaking of-" Haruhi's words were cut off and the door opened once more.

In came one of the twins (it's hard to tell who's who you know) followed by his other half that was clutching a pink..."thing".

"Ta-dah!" the twins said in unison, presenting Masako that was in a pink kimono with magenta-ish flower prints, light pink socks and horrid pink ribbons hanging from a pink clip. And if that was pink enough, she was blushing so badly, which made her resemble Hunny's stuffed bunny.

"Hikaur, Kaoru, what did you do?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"What? There's nothing wrong with dressing her up!" Kaoru defended.

"Dressing people up without their consent is illegal! That could be counted as sexual harassment!" Haruhi stated in a furious tone.

"Oh, but she DID, agree," Hikaru said as he exaggerated on the word 'did'.

Kaoru pulled out a remote as a tv appeared out of nowhere.

FLASHBACK

"Masako, can we dress you up?" Hikaru asked tauntingly.

"Huh? Well, yeah," Masako drowsily whispered in her sleep.

Actually, in her dream she was asked by Naru if she sensed anything in the room.

Mistaking it for a yes, the twins hastily pulled the poor girl out from the bed and brought her to the dressing room.

END OF FLASHBACK

The tv disappeared as Haruhi, Mai, Ayako and the rest blinked. Kaoru put away the remote and quickly got up and ran for his life. Mai could swear she did not believe what she saw for a second. John was running after the twins and it seemed he was not getting exhausted at all.

Everyone in the room shrugged it all away. Haruhi got up, prepared her things and after saying goodbye, left for her class.

Masako quickly changed into a darker color of kimono and removed the horrid things that were hanging from her head (not her hair of course!)

"I'll make sure that _Naru _will deal with them for me," Masako said, dusting her hands.

'Why you...'

In Naru's office...

'Noll, I can sense many disturbed spirits. Particularly that of a girl that committed suicide because her boyfriend cheated on her. Mai saw the spirits, Noll. And they're out for revenge,' Gene spoke in his head.

'I know that, Gene. It's not hard to tell that the ghost is enraged by the club's activities here and sent all those lost ghosts here,' Naru told Gene.

'Idiot, brother,' Gene said before he broke contact with Naru.

-----

"Be brought the new cameras!" the twins chimed, holding up one of many cameras, apparently they were the latest and were totally high tech.

"Shibuya-san requests that you just leave them there. We'll unpack them," Lin said politely.

"No! We wanna help! I wanna set the camera!" Hikaru whined.

"Hikaru, stop acting so immature. I'm sure anyone who sees you will think you were dropped on the head as a child," Kyouya, who had mysteriously appeared at the doorway scolded.

Mai muffled a giggle and Houshou gave a small laugh that sounded like a grunt.

Hikaru immediately got up and left the room. But as he was about to step out, Mai stopped him.

"We'd greatly appreciate your help," she said.

Kyouya smacked his head from somewhere in the room. Hikaru gave her a small smile and stepped back in.

-----

"I think that's the last one," Hikaru said as he wiped his sweat with his sleeve.

"I think so too," Kaoru's voice sounded through the communicating device that the SPR and the twins were using to communicate.

"Ahhh!" Mai screamed through the communicating device until her voice disappeared and all the was left was a scratchy noise.

"Mai!" Lin shouted as he immediately fled towards the Third Music room where Mai was.

When he got in, there was Mai, unconscious on the floor, her hands spread out and she was covered in red stuff. Lin's eyes widened at the sight but then they returned to their original size. Houshou lifted her up and turned her around, soaking himself also with the red stuff. He searched for wounds but found none. Ayako sighed in relief. Lin took Mai's unconscious form from Houshou and lifted her up. It was surprising because Lin also got soaked with blood, like his shirt and pants were dyed a good red. Mai was like a sponge filled with blood that would release blood if pressure acted on her.

"What's...wrong with her?" Naru asked in concern. He had run to them from the West Wing to the Third Music room which was supposedly a 10-minute walk from there but he arrived in 3 minutes flat.

Naru was silent for a moment as he observed the blood drenched figure in front of him until he opened his mouth to speak.

"The spirit turned her wrath unto her. The disorder isn't permanent. It's supposed to last only a few days or if they burn the clothing. But burning the clothing will impose risks. Like the person removing the articles be cursed instead," he spoke in one breath, pretty calmly that everyone stared at him.

Ayako was about to say, 'You're very talented Naru' but Naru had began speaking once more.

"I think the better choice is the latter. We can have a female do it," Naru finally said.

Ayako was about to say, 'Perverted as always, aren't we?' but Naru had apparently guessed what she was thinking and gave her a glare that said, 'another word and there'll be one less soul on earth'.

"Ayako, Masako, it's up to you to remove her outer clothing (e.g. shirt and pants). I'll stay and observe," Naru said as he crossed his arms together.

"You're just making excuses! Quit it and admit you just want to see her naked!" Ayako accused.

"There's no way I'm seeing her naked and if you weren't listening, I said for you to remove her outer clothing only," Naru said, trying to keep his cool.

"That's still being perverted! I say out!" Mai, who had woken up, said furiously and literally kicked him out of the room.

"Mai, you need to remove your outer clothing," Masako said softly.

Mai didn't reply. She just shot them a glare that they knew Mai would never give.

"Naru! She's possessed!" Masako yelled out from the door.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Sai, Zen," Ayako chanted.

Mai got hit and the incantation just bounced off her like a shield was deflecting it.

"Not good..." Ayako mumbled.

Then the door slammed open and Lin whistled and his shiki knocked Mai unconscious.

"We need to paralyze her. The curse won't work if she's paralyzed," Naru stated.

Ayako quickly mumbled a short chant and Mai became frozen stiff, yet her breathing could be heard and she was still warm.

"The curse will wear off for Mai has an enduring soul and will be able to ward off the spirit in a few days time. I'm sure it won't be more than a week."

-----

A few days later...

Mai was drinking her tea silently in peace. Then all of a sudden the small senior skipped in and jumped on her lap. She was relieved of her curse a few days later, specifically the day after she got possessed.

"Mai-chan! Can I join you?" he asked cheerfully, still hugging his bunny.

"Sure...ehm, Haninozuka-san."

"Call me Hunny-chan, it's ok with me!"

"Ok, Hunny-senpai. What brings you here?"

"I came to ask you about Haru-chan. What do you think of he-I mean, him?"

Hunny was silently observing the past few days about Mai reactions around Haruhi. He noticed she was weirder than the other designators so he planned on confronting her.

"Haru-chan?"

"Haruhi-chan, you know."

"Ah, I think Haru-chan's such a cute guy and he's sweet and nice!"

"I see..."

Ah the two of them talked, their voices could be heard by no other than Shibuya Kazuya. It seems at the moment he had a hearing problem so he misheard 'Haru' for 'Naru'.

'I'm cute...and sweet...and nice?! I'm pretty sure about the first part but me? Nice? You've gotta be kidding me. It's not in my character!'

"I gotta go now, then Mai-chan!"

"Bye Hunny-senpai!" Mai waved at the short senior.

As she was waving continuously, Naru walked in.

"Hello Mai," he greeted a little bit cheerfully.

'Naru? Is he okay? He's starting to freak me out with his enthusiasm...'

"Hello, Naru-chan!" Mai replied, more cheerful than ever.

'This really is freaking me out...'


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

May: I wrote part of this story during English period and another part of this during Math period! -claps hands enthusiastically-

Naru: -rolls eyes- Oh, whatever.

May: -points at him threateningly- Speak for yourself! You hardly even went to school!

Naru: But still, my brain's better than yours.

May: -ignores him- We discussed prepositions today! So expect a lot of prepositions to appear in this chapter! Nyahaha! -laughs like a maniac-

Mai: Excuse her, I think she's had lots of sugar this morning.

**Chapter 4**

Mai woke up early and didn't even bother looking around to see if Ayako or Masako was awake. She unlocked her door and went outside to the main room. She looked up and had a surprise of her life - almost.

"Yasuhara?! Why are you in an Ouran uniform?" Mai shrieked in shock as she stepped out from the room.

"Ah, my dear princess, your friend here decided to join us for the time being," Tamaki said sweetly, appearing from God knows where and making Mai jump in surprise.

"Don't sweet talk me Suoh-sama," Mai said as she pushed him away, not coscious that Tamaki was a really sensitive person.

Tamaki immediately flung himself into his mushroom corner and stayed there until Mai apologized.

"Don't you have class Suoh-sama?" Mai asked curiously. _What do rich kids do in school all day?_

"Please call me Tamaki, and, there's an exhibit today; therefore, all classes are cancelled," Tamaki explained.

"I understand, Tamaki-san. Can I ask where the exhibit is? I only saw Yasuhara-san and Lin-san this morning," Mai asked.

Tami shrugged and said, "Hmm. I'm not quite sure. I have to ask Kyouya then."

Then Tamaki walked away. Then as he was about to step out of the Third Music room, a piercing shriek was heard.

"Ahh! Ghosts!" multiple students screamed in terror and a couple of crashing noises were heard.

Yasuhara and Mai immediately went into action and ran out towards the direction of the noise. They arrived at the exhibit room and were nearly stampeded on. When all the students rushed out, they stepped into a rather empty room. It would've been empty if not for the piles of rubble on the floor. Mai's eyes widened in shock as her eyes caught the sight of red markings on the wall.

'My vengeance will be brought upon you all! Prepare to be doomed!' the red markings depicted.

"Mai? Are you okay?" Lin asked as he ran into the room.

"What is this?" he asked as he pointed at the markings on the wall.

"I don't know Lin-san. It was there when we came in," Mai said innocently.

"It's the blood of the girl who committed suicide," Naru concluded. He had mysteriously appeared in the room when the others had their backs turned.

-----

Later on that afternoon...

Mai and the others have returned to the base/Third Music room. Lin replayed the video during the event at the exhibit room. In the video, it showed that a blue form in the shape of a human began tracing her hand on the wall forming words.

"So indeed it was a ghost," Ayako said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Where's John?" Mai asked as she looked around for her favorite ever peace-loving priest.

-----

'Hmm. Sure is chilly,' John thought to himself.

John was walking in a dark hallway leading to the base. All of a sudden, he felt a cold breeze blow past him and engulfed him in its coldness. Then the area went dark and glowing orbs started to appear. He had to admit that there weren't as many orbs as there was during the previous missions.

The orbs suddenly hurled themselves at him but they were immediately deflected when Lin sent his shiki after the orbs. Houshou and Ayako and Mai were chanting side by side and all of a sudden the orbs disappeared and the wind became warm once more.

"That was really close," Houshou chuckled as he patted John's back.

They all returned to the base and settled themselves in their rooms and finally went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

May: -rejoices- MM is sick! Yes-hey! I have no problems sitting to the left of Rea-san! -claps hands-

Mai: What's gotten into you?

Naru: You just noticed it now? She's been like that all the time. -rolls eyes-

May: My problem now is whether I should go to the Mother-Daughter Bond Camp.

Kyouya: Why not?

May: You're the genius here, you think the pros and cons. -smacks him-

Kyouya: I think...whatever you're thinking. -gulps-

Naru: Are you kidding me? She doesn't think anything! She doesn't have a brain!

May: -smiles like Sir Lloyd- You want to die, Naru-chan?

**Chapter 5**

"Sigh, we haven't got a peep out of this case as of yet," Mai sighed silently to herself as she walked along a corridor under the gleaming rays of the sun.

She walked past the twins who were wearing totally devilish smiles on their faces.

'They must be plotting something...'

"Hey, Mai-chan!" they both chorused in unison, grabbing each of her wrists and causing her to halt in her walking.

"What, Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san?" she asked, slightly annoyed as she was surprised by their sudden movements.

"Someone's pretty grouchy today...tsk, you'll never get that guy that looks like Kyouya-senpai to like you. Tsk, what a shame," Hikaru concluded as he shook his head.

"You mean Shibuya-san?" Mai asked, looking up at the twins.

"Hm, I think that's him," Kaoru said, his hand on his chin, as if in a thinking pose.

"It's pretty obvious you like him."

"Totally," Hikaru commented his twins last statement.

"I'm calling this harassment," Mai said as she pulled away from the twins but couldn't for her hands were clutched tightly by both of them.

"If you want him to like you," Kaoru said with a sly smile.

"You have to make yourself presentable," Hikaru finished, mirroring his twin's expression.

-----

"Mai? What happened to you?" Houshou asked curiously, Mai was in a different outfit the last time he saw her.

Mai was wearing a red tube dress that fell above her knees. The belt that she was wearing was a darker shade of the red she was wearing and she was wearing drop-down red earrings in the shape of circles and anyone who saw her would obviously think that her ears would give way soon. With red high-heeled sandals, she looked extremely stunning - to others, it seemed.

"I feel your pain," Masako sympathized, patting Mai on the back.

"Mai, get out of that mess and get to work," Naru said, obviously ignoring the radiance she was emitting.

Mai shot the grinning twins a thanks-for-nothing glare and quickly entered the changing room. The twins just shrugged which made her even angrier.

After leaving the changing room, Naru ignored her for the rest of the day.

'Something is definitely wrong with him...'

-----

After Mai left for her room, rather crossly in his opinion, he left his makeshift office and entered the main Host Club room which was completely deserted.

Naru spotted a black form resting on a couch. He felt a nagging feeling somewhere in his body and tended to it immediately. He approached the black form and found out it was actually a clipboard. He took a deep breath and without hesitation, he opened it.

'_**Fujioka Haruhi**_  
Female, 16, 1st Year

Became member of the Host Club due to a debt from breaking a Rene vase. Suoh Tamaki and Hitachiin Hikaru are in love with her...'

Naru's eyes widened for a millisecond and continued reading. Below the paragraph, there were some equations written in different colors of ink, which he concluded was written at different points in time.

"Shibuya-san what-" Kyouya began as Naru hear a door open and footsteps approaching him.

He hastily closed the clipboard and handed it to Kyouya without any hesitation. And without looking at Kyouya, he returned to his makeshift office.

------

"Mai, do you think Haruhi's a guy?" Naru asked her nervously.

They were in Naru's office. Mai was sitting on one of the vacant chairs and Naru was sitting in front of her.

'Naru? Nervous? He's gotta be kidding me!'

"Yeah, why?" Mai replied, getting somewhat curious at what Naru was getting at.

"Well, cause he's a-"

-----


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

May: Once again, I'm back. Rea-san's leading in the contest by one chapter.

Tamaki: But don't you only have 6 chapters and she has 7?

May: -smacks him on the head- You dolt! Remember I have a prologue? Where you were tormented by ghosts?

Tamaki: -sulks- Oh...right...

Naru: Get on with it. I'm getting impatient.

**Chapter 6**

"Because he's a-" Naru was interrupted by a throat clearing cough.

Mai and Naru turned to the origin of the cough and saw that it was no other than Ootori Kyouya.

"Konbanwa, Ootori-sama," Mai greeted, bowing her head politely.

Kyouya ignored her and walked towards Naru.

"Mai, return to your room, **please**," Naru said, gesturing for Mai to leave.

Mai widened her eyes in shock for a moment but they returned to their normal size soon enough. She quickly got up, ignoring the glare that Kyouya was giving her and left the room. When she was outside, she heard Naru and Kyouya discussing something.

'Wait...didn't Naru just say please?'

-----

"Shibuya-san, I cannot permit you to leak whatever you have read to anyone. I'll deal with you if you do," Kyouya threatened.

"Ah, I wish not to sound rude, Ootori-sama, but are you challenging me?" Naru said without any fear.

"Indeed I am. Perhaps you haven't heard from the students how powerful and influential my family is," Kyouya said as his glasses glinted. "I can easily put your organization out of business."

"Very well then, Ootori-sama. I shall not speak a word. My mouth shall be sealed," Naru replied sarcastically but Kyouya didn't seem to pick up on his sarcasm.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses and quickly left the office.

-----

The next day...

Mai woke up to the sound heavy chattering and giggling. Aroused by the laughter, she got up, got dressed and left the room.

"Hahaha! Bou-san, that is so funny!" Ayako screamed in laughter, clutching her stomach.

Mai raised an eyebrow as she stared at the giggling group, Ayako, Houshou, Yasuhara and John. Masako was sitting right beside John but she didn't seem to pay any mind to the ongoings. She was just staring blankly into space.

"Would anyone like tea?" Mai asked when everyone had calmed down.

"I'd want some," Houshou said as he raised his hand.

"Tea wouldn't be so bad," John chimed in.

"I've decided to take some," Ayako joined.

"I haven't taken my tea yet. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Yasuhara said.

"Tea would be nice," Masako said softly, not looking at Mai.

Just as she was about to head to the kitchenette, she stopped dead on her tracks as she heard another voice.

"My dear princess, I'd like a taste of the tea that flows from your beauty," Tamaki said, bowing in front of her.

"We'd want some too!" the twins said in unison, raising their hands like Houshou.

And lastly...

"Mai! Tea!" Naru barked.

"Hai, hai," she replied, turning her head to the direction of Naru's office. "So tea for...12 people. Okay, I'll be back."

She hurriedly went to the kitchenette and in around 5 minutes, the tea was ready.

"Mmm! Your tea smalls great, my princess," Tamaki complimented.

"Stop sweet talking me, Tamaki-sama," Mai said.

She served the tea and brought the two cups over to Naru and Lin.

"Naru! Tea!" Mai giggled as she imitated his tone.

"What are you laughing about?" Naru asked, turning away from his work.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Really. Nothing," Mai said as she left the room chuckling.

"Naru, is she alright?" Lin inquired.

"I'm not sure," Naru replied flatly.

-----

"Is anyone here?" Haruhi called out as she entered the Third Music room.

Depositing her bag on the couch, she entered the room where Mai, Ayako and Masako were staying. To her surprise, she was greeted by and empty and irritatingly silent room.

"Fujioka-san?" Mai called from outside the room. She had heard Haruhi's voice while she was at Naru's office.

Haruhi quickly turned around. Dismissing the voice as her imagination, she walked towards the couch, only to find Mai sitting there very comfortably.

"Ah, Mai-san, what have you been doing here alone?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, in the first place, I'm not exactly alone. Lin and Naru haven't left that room. Not to mention, I haven't seen them leaving for the bathroom either," Mai giggled as she spoke the last sentence.

Haruhi giggled as well, making Mai blush slightly.

"So, what are you actually doing here with those two guys?" Haruhi asked, referring to Naru and Lin.

"Well, I'm their tea slave," Mai said simply.

"Sort of similar to me. I'm their coffee slave," Haruhi said.

"Anyway, have you noticed anything similar between Ootori-sama and Naru-chan?" Mai asked but Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"Naru-chan?"

"Eh, I meant Shibuya-san."

"Physically, they both have black hair and a tall build. Socially, both of them are cold and really clever."

"I see. I can say the same."

"Hn, I must get going soon. I just dropped by to check if there was going to be any club activities today."

"Ah, would you like some tea? I must refill Naru's tea anyway. He sure drinks a lot but he doesn't seem to get rid of it," Mai giggled.

"I'd love some."

-----

"Ne, Kaoru, I'm getting bored. Our doll doesn't like being dressed up," Hikaru told his twin while glancing at Masako.

Masako noticed him glancing at her and crossed her arms and looked away.

"Hai, Hikaru. We should have chosen Mai-chan instead. She'd look cuter anyways," Kaoru said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care whoever you choose. You guys are being annoying," Masako said, still not looking at them.

"Then we could dress up Haruhi," Hikaru said.

Upon realizing what he said, he quickly covered his mouth.

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" Hikaru said turning to Masako's direction but she was no longer there.

"Sigh, we need a more loyal toy," Kaoru sighed as he and his twin made their way to their waiting limo.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

May: I...must...win...this...race...

Mai: Anything the matter?

May: -ignores her- Well, I was so tired last night. I'll be prolonging the update periods since I have really A LOT to do. OO

Mai: Reason why I skip school...

May: Lucky you. -starts bawling endlessly- I only had about 4 hours of sleep last night...

**Chapter 7**

'Huff! Huff! I must tell Naru!" Masako thought to herself as she ran towards the base as fast as her kimono would allow her too.

Why she was running, she had no idea.

She sighed in relief as she finally arrived at the base. She was panting furiously (although she was only running at an extremely SLOW pace).

She hastily knocked on the door of Naru's makeshift office and entered without even waiting for a response.

"Yes, Hara-san?" Naru asked as he raised his eyebrow. He had not permitted her entrance.

Masako felt a shiver go up her spine. Naru was extremely frightening, not to say dangerous if he was angry.

"D-did you know that Fujioka-kun's actually a girl?" Masako said as quick as her lungs would allow her.

Naru just turned away so she would not see his terrible glare.

"Yes, I am aware of that," he just replied coldly.

"Anyways, I'll just go now," Masako said as she sweatdropped and excused herself to leave the room.

-----

"Mai! Tea!" Naru commanded.

"Hai, hai!" Mai quickly replied but her voice was barely audible due to the wall.

Naru could hear clinking and clanking of porcelain and china pieces making contact with each other. As far as his hearing was concerned, he was even able to hear the stirring of the tea and sugar, the spoon clinking as it hit the cup.

After a few minutes, Mai entered with a tray and a lone cup and teapot on it. She poured him some more tea as he quickly gulped down the first cup.

Without any words spoken, Mai took the tray and left the room, leaving Naru and the tea set.

-----

A few hours later...

"HIKARU! KAORU! Can you two just please leave Hara-san alone?" Haruhi yelled at the twins who were successfully irritating Masako. Even the noise was hard to bear for Naru and Lin. And so, both of them left went outside and told Haruhi to drag the twins outside.

"Noo! Haruhi! Ok, if you do this, we'll dress you up," Hikaru threatened, trying to put on the angriest glare he could muster but failed miserably.

"And tell them you're a girl!" Kaoru also threatened, but it was too late when he tried to take back what he said.

The two of them were literally kicked out by Haruhi and she quickly sat back on the chair and dusting her hands.

Mai's eyes were wide open in amazement but she had two good reasons why she should be amazed.

One, she just found out that Fujioka Haruhi is actually a girl and two, because she never knew that Haruhi could be that strong.

"Wow, Haruhi-sama, you're pretty strong," was all Mai could comment.

"Oh please, don't call me Haruhi-sama, I'm not even rich. Just call me Haruhi," Haruhi said, unable to stand the use of the honorific "-sama" any longer.

"Ok then, Haruhi."

After a while, Mai spoke up once more.

"Would anyone like some tea?" Mai asked the whole group.

Just then, the door opened and in came Houshou, Ayako, Yasuhara and John.

All of the newly arrived members have heard Mai's question and raised their hands hastily, hitting their neighbor in the process.

After some yells of 'ouch', 'watch it will you?', 'be careful' and 'next time...', Mai went to the kitchenette and prepared tea for all of them.

When she returned, all of them were seated comfortably on two of the blinding yellow colored couches.

Why they were yellow, nobody knew and neither dared to ask about it for fear of Kyouya's cold glare.

Ayako, Houshou, Masako, Haruhi, John and Lin each took a cup but only Naru refused to get it himself.

Letting out a sigh, Mai approached him and put the cup in front of him. She gave him a cheerful smile before walking off and sitting right beside Houshou who was beside Ayako.

-----

Later that evening...

Ayako suddenly got up and excused herself to use the bathroom.

Along the dark, deserted and empty hallways, Ayako quickly sped but was stopped.

She shrieked in shock that was loud enough that the rest of the SPR and Mori and Hunny was able to hear it.

"Aah! White lights! White lights!" Ayako shrieked.

Regaining her calm, tranquil and composed self, she chanted and soon some of the glowing orbs were blown away.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

May: Nyahahaha!

Mai: Whatsoever's wrong this time?

May: -innocently- Oh, it's nothing... -to the receiver- the anvil's ready!

_BANG!_

Naru: -rubbing head- Ouch! Who put that there?

May: -whistles innocently-

**Chapter 8**

"Kya! Ghosts!" Ayako shrieked in terror, trying to swat away the glowing orbs that were pursuing her.

She regained calm after a while and started chanting.

"Rin! Pyou! Tou! Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!"

While she was facing the orbs, she heard footsteps approaching her.

'Ghosts?' she thought to herself, starting to panic once more.

More orbs started resurfacing every time she blew some away.

But when she realized that the footsteps were quick, as if it was running, she finally found out that it would be the SPR.

"Kyata-hanjyasa-hadaya-sowaka!"Houshou chanted.

Right after he finished chanting, the glowing orbs that were fast approaching Ayako ,who was unsuccessful in warding them off, turned a fiery-red color.

"Akai...hikaru?" Mai muttered to herself but was somehow overhead by Hikaru.

"You were saying something Mai-_chan_?" Hikaru asked playfully.

"Huh? No, I wasn't saying anything," Mai lied, obviously realizing that he had misheard his name.

"Everyone! Run back to base!" Lin called, gesturing that everyone should follow him across the hallway.

Everyone followed him and Mai looked back and saw that the glowing lights were still red.

-----

When everyone was back at the base/Third Music Room, they were panting furiously like runners that just finished a marathon race even though they only ran for like, 5 minutes.

"Would anyone like tea?" Mai asked hastily in one short breath that ony a few managed to hear her properly.

"What was that my dear, princess?" Tamaki asked her sweetly.

Mai ignored him and Haruhi stepped in front.

"Would anyone like some coffee?" Haruhi asked, offering the Host Club and SPR a tray holding several cups of coffee.

Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori each took a cup with an exemption with Hunny, for Mori had to take his cup and hand it to him.

Mai quickly went to the kitchenette and prepared some tea. When she returned, the SPR, excluding Lin and Naru were looking expectantly at her.

"Would anyone like tea?" she asked cheerfully.

Without speaking, Houshou, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin and Tamaki took a cup. Mai approached Naru to give him his tea.

"Naru, tea!" she said cheerfully, trying to imitate his tone and giggled a little.

Naru didn't turn to look at her but reached for his cup of tea.

"You know, you're going to die easily if you just focus your life on computers, life-threatening cases and tea," Mai told him before walking away.

"Ah! Princess, like always, your tea is perfect!" Tamaki complimented.

One again, Mai ignored him which immediately sent him to his 'mushroom corner' with Hikaru and Kaoru torturing him there.

"Anyways, what's that look Ootori-sama is giving the twins?" Mai asked curiously.

Kyouya, hearing what she said, just rolled his eyes and continued glaring at the twins.

"It's because they blurted out my little secret which isn't a secret," Haruhi whispered to Mai.

Mai just nodded understandingly and returned her gaze to Kyouya.

Naru noticed her looking at Kyouya and felt something bubbling inside him.

'God, what's wrong with me?' he asked himself, silently.

'God, what's wrong with you?' Gene mocked him inside his head.

'Shut up Gene. Do you have any idea why I'm like this?'

'Who knows...it must have been something you ate...or _seen_.'

'What?!'

'I'm saying you're just jealous with what you saw,' Gene said and stuck out his tongue to Naru.

'Whatever,' Naru said and physically rolled his eyes and ended his conversation with his dead twin brother.

Ayako saw Naru rolling his eyes and wondered why. She approached him cautiously, as if he was some mad dog with a rabid disease.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

Without looking at her, he said, "None of your business."

Meanwhile...

"Kyouya-senpai, I brought you some coffee," Haruhi said as she put the cup of coffee beside Kyouya's laptop.

"Ah, yes. Thank you very much Haruhi," Kyouya said.

Haruhi knew he was acting so courteous just because there were guests present.

"Ok, just call me when you're finished," Haruhi said and with that, returned to where the remaining members of the Host Club, which was Mori and Hunny, and the SPR members were sitting.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, get back here. Leave Tamaki alone, too, if you please," Haruhi commanded.

"Yes, Master Haruhi," they replied sarcastically, walking back with their backs hunched in defeat.

-----

"Have we got any leads?" Lin asked Naru who was gazing absentmindedly at his computer screen.

Lin, obviously, had noticed this and went to wake Naru up from his daydream.

Naru shook his head dangerously and blinked his eyes.

"What was that you said Lin?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lin replied, walking away. At least he woke Naru up.

-----

"Yawn! I'm so sleepy! I'd better be getting to sleep, night guys!" Mai said as she waved goodnight to the remaining people in the base.

The Host Club members had left an hour ago and the moon was way up high in the sky already. Mai checked her watch and it read, 10:25pm.

When Mai entered the room, the went to the separate bathroom and changed into her night clothes. As she entered the room again, she saw Ayako and Masako walking in.

"Goodnight guys. Have sweet dreams. Don't let the bed bugs bite! Don't ever let them!" Mai said but as she said the last statement, they were both in the bathroom.

"Sigh, they never ever do listen to me. Sigh," she sighed and with that, fell into a deep, very deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

May: Yehey! The exams are finally over!

Haruhi: How was it?

May: Got only one problem wrong so that's five points off from perfect. I'm not sure with the rest but I'm pretty sure I'll...

Naru: ...fail.

May: ...pass. What did you just say Naru? -starts getting pissed off-

Naru: I said nothing.

May: Of course you said something! -points at him accusingly- If you say you said nothing, you said something already!

Naru: Must be the aftermath of the exams... - shrugs shoulders-

**Chapter 9**

"Well, princess, have you anymore questions?" a male voice asked somewhat flirtatiously.

"Oh, Osamu-kun," the girl in question replied. But before she could speak once more, she was interrupted by another designator.

"What's it like to school in a commoner school? In my opinion, you less eerie than Haruhi-kun," the straightforward designator said.

Yasuhara sighed and thought, 'That's obviously because she's a girl.'

He took a deep breath and replied to the straightforward designator, "It is nothing different to this school except the wealth of the students and their prestige. None of them are heirs at all, to big companies that is."

One of the designators gave a slight giggle while the rest showered him with applause and compliments.

On the other side of the room...

"Really, Tamaki-kun?" a female designator asked.

"Yes, I have accepted a new member to the Host Club," Tamaki replied casually.

"Will you be doing the same in the future too? My brother's extremely very keen on joining this club but he received no reply to any of his applications."

"I have to ask Kyouya about that matter. It seems the new member's doing quite well," Tamaki said, looking in the direction where Yasuhara was stationed.

The designator looked around and felt a gust of wind hit her full force in the face. Her eyes opened in shock and later on, she felt a heavy force push her eyelid down and the last thing she felt was the soft, velvet cushion collide with her neck.

Tamaki turned back and saw his designator go unconscious. He shook her so roughly that Yasuhara and the twins thought he was doing something improper.

"Eh, Milord, you can't do anything like that to designators," Hikaru said as he clicked his tongue and Kaoru pull out a book out of thin air and opened it to a certain page and pushed it in front of the blonde French king's face.

As they were making a little scene, not that Kyouya, Naru, Lin, Haruhi nor Mai cared, the unconscious designator regained consciousness but this time her eyes were no longer in focus.

She gave a small yawn and as if mind-reading the hosts that were surrounding her, said, "I must've suddenly fell asleep. I stayed late reading one of Renges doujinshi's."

"Don't frighten us like that, hime!" Tamaki exclaimed.

The designator ignored him and said, "Please, do follow me. I have something to show you."

She stood up and ran away from the room. Out of curiosity, Tamaki, Yasuhara and the twins followed her.

They followed her down the stairs but when they stepped on the last step, they felt as if they fell into emptiness. All they could remember was themselves chasing the designator down the stairs when they saw a small black opening forming right at the end of the stairs. Ignoring it, the continued down and then felt all energy escaping them as they fell ro floated in nothingness, emptiness.

----

"Ne, Naru-chan, have you seen Yasuhara-san, Hitachiin-sama's and Suoh-sama?" Mai asked him in a cheerful manner.

Naru seemed to have ignored her and told Lin, "Lin, has the camera caught anything?"

Lin turned to face in Naru's direction and replied, "Yes, unfortunately, it is too late for they have been warped into a ghost dimension."

"B-but, they'll die!" Mai stammered, balling her hands into fists.

"Taniyama-san, you are wrong, they won't die but if the spirit or whatever it is that's causing all this continues to drain their spiritual energy, they'd be nothing but dust," Lin said.

"I see. We must hurry and save them!" Mai said.

----

'Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and that Yasuhara-san are in grave danger. Why do I know this and why do I even care?' Kyouya thought to himself, creating a battle of wills.

As he was pondering, Mai came in, causing some noise which sort of made him regain composure.

He didn't know why but he said, "Taniyama-san, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Yasuhara-san are in danger!"

"Huh? How are you able to know that? We haven't told anyone..." Mai pondered, sort of confused.

"I don't even know. Just reassure me. Are they in trouble or not?" Kyouya demanded.

Mai, not able to resist his demands answered, "Yes, but it is too late. They are trapped in a spiritual dimension and the spirit is gradually sapping their spiritual energy."

There was a little silence until Mai finally spoke up.

"Ootori-sama, how are you able to know this?" Mai asked, more or less out of curiosity.

"I have told you, I don't know. It sort if just came to me when I was gazing at my laptop's screen."

"I highly suggest that you go and check it out with Naru, I mean Shibuya-san. No one's been able to perceive such things except me, but this time it was not me who received a dream about it. It was you."

"Thank you for your advice, Taniyama-san," Kyouya said gratefully, trying to fake a smile but resulted with a true genuine smile.

He was grateful that Mai wasn't able to see that smile or else his reputation would be forever and ever doomed.

----

"As expected, Ootori-sama, I have to say that you have some ESP and PK. A rare breed of a psychic," Naru announced.

Mai exclaimed a small 'Yes!' but hurriedly quieted down when both Naru and Kyouya glared at her.

"And what does being a 'psychic' do?" Kyouya asked.

"You are very well aware you are gifted. No one here has been able to foresee an event except Mai," Naru replied calmly.

"But it is rather unfortunate because your ESP and PK energy are not constant. There may be times when you won't be able to use your abilities," Lin added.


	11. Chapter 9 and a Half

**Author's Note:**

May: -laughs maniacally- Nyahaha! I just love snacks time.

Naru: -rolls eyes- You're not even at school.

May: Speaking of which, I'm the highest in my class!

Mai: -sarcastic clapping- Yehey...

**Chapter 9.5**

It was a wonderful day for Mai, the birds were singing and the weather was fairly warm. But someone just had to ruin it.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru demanded.

"Yes, Naru!" Mai hastily replied.

She sprinted towards the mini kitchen and only found some coffee brewing. She sniffed the scent and noticed that it smelled like that highly expensive cappuccino that Masako had offered Naru who in turn rejected it.

Without thinking, she took a cup and brought it to Naru's makeshift office.

"I'm sorry Naru, but there was no tea left," Mai apologized as she entered without knocking.

She walked over to his desk and placed the cup and saucer on his desk.

"I don't want it," Naru said as Mai was about to open the door.

"Why?" Mai asked, turning to face him.

"I asked you for tea. And being an obedient assistant, you must give me tea, not coffee."

"But there was no tea left. And Ootori-sama would probably fine me with interest for taking some."

"I told you, I don't want coffee."

"But why?"

Mai was so stubborn, but to Naru, she was just too lazy to go back to the kitchen and brew him some tea.

"I don't like to drink things made from dung," Naru answered, giving up all hope.

"Wh-what?! This coffee is made from dung?" Mai asked, exasperated.

"Yes, it's made from Mustang Fox dung or Malayan Civet Cat dung."

"Um, I understand, I'll just pour it out or give it to someone who isn't irked by it..." Mai said as she sweatdropped.

-----

Mai left his office and put the cup of coffee on the kitchen counter.

"Ne, ne, Mai-san, what are you doing with that coffee?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, my boss didn't like the taste so he told me to pour it out but it would be such a waste. So I'm just waiting it to cool before drinking it," Mai explained.

"Ah, would you mind if I just take it? Kyouya-senpai needs coffee and he's a picky one. He only wants purely high-class things such as this coffee," Haruhi said.

"Ah, sure. Have the coffee, I think I'll brew some tea instead," Mai replied and handed the cup of coffee to Haruhi who, in turn, gave to Kyouya.

Haruhi walked towards the direction of Kyouya's desk where he was preoccupied in typing things on his laptop.

She put the rejected cup on his desk and announced, "Your coffee, senpai."

Without looking at her, Kyouya replied, "Ah yes. Thank you Haruhi."

On the other side of the room, Mai was giggling uncontrollably that Haruhi took notice of her.

"Why are you laughing like that Mai-san?" Haruhi asked.

"Ahaha, he drank it! He drank it!" Mai said in between giggles.

"And what if he drank it?" Haruhi asked, tilting her head a bit.

Mai calmed down a bit and replied seriously, "Shibuya-san said that that highly expensive coffee comes from the dung of Mustang Foxes or Malayan Civet Cats."

Haruhi just nodded in understanding but sweatdropped as she heard someone spurting out something and coughing so hard. She turned around and saw that Kyouya just spit out the coffee he had just drank and was coughing as if he was going to choke.

Mai also sweatdropped upon noticing she was a bit too loud.

Haruhi immediately went to get a glass of water and gave it to Kyouya.

"Haruhi, I'll stick to commoner's coffee next time," Kyouya said after drinking the water.

And with that, the day ended with new knowledge and a good laugh.


	12. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Me: Just to warn you, this is a slightly short chapter.

Ayako: Cause she's a lazy flob.

Me: I am not! If I was, I wouldn't have written two extra chapters!

Mai: -comforts me- It's not that bad, at least you DID update. -smiles-

Me: I guess you're right.

**Chapter 10**

It was a very fine day in the Third Music Room. Host Club activities had resumed for the week so the SPR had to look their best.

Mai had just arrived from buying tea and some coffee for Haruhi.

When she opened the door of the Third Music Room, petals escaped and she was greeted by eight men.

"Irassai!" they greeted in unison but soon had looks of disappointment plastered on their faces as soon as they realized that it was only Mai who entered.

"Hey guys!" Mai greeted cheerfully and quickly headed for the mini-kitchen.

"What's this, Haruhi? You're making our guests your slaves now?" Hikaru asked, cocking an eyebrow at Haruhi upon noticing that Mai had unloaded a canister of coffee and tea.

"No, not actually. She volunteered to buy them for me," Haruhi quickly explained as she sweatdropped.

"Nevermind that. Hurry and make us some coffee, Haruhi!" Tamaki commanded.

Haruhi nodded and headed for the kitchen. She then remembered how Kyouya despised coffee and made him tea instead.

Haruhi then headed back to the main couch and served them their coffee and tea.

Tamaki noticed that Kyouya's drink was different and asked him, "Kyouya? Why're you having tea instead of coffee?"

Kyouya turned away and replied, "I have my very own reasons."

Later that afternoon, after club activities were over, Ayako approached Kyouya and pulled him by the hand towards Takigawa.

"You need to know the basic chants in order to expel or exorcise spirits," Ayako said.

Kyouya gave a confused look but Ayako had already begun.

"Repeat after me," she said and began chanting.

"Rin, Tyou, Pou, Sha, Jai, Kin, Retsu, Zai, Zen," Kyouya imitated but definitely had some mistakes that Naru couldn't help but approach him.

"I thought you were all mighty but you can't even get these few words right," Naru criticized and walked away before Kyouya could think of tackling him to the ground and ripping his oh-so sorry body to shreds.

Instead of thinking of pushing Naru to the wall with his PK and then strangling him there, Kyouya chose to ignore his comment and tried chanting again, this time with hand movements.

By venting his anger on the spell, he actually managed to get it right that when he aimed it a picture frame, the frame fell down and the glass broke into many pieces.

"Ne, ne, Kyou-chan, are you going to pay for that?" Hunny asked as he cutely tugged on Kyouya's uniform.

Then Hunny suddenly put a demonic glare and tightening his grip on Kyoyua's uniform to the point of it nearly tearing, while saying, "Cause if you don't, I'll have to hurt you."

Hunny then returned to his usual innocent self and skipped away before the word murder could reach Kyouya's head.

As if Hunny's threat was enough, the twins had to say something as well.

They approached him while motioning their finger to move in a shame-on-you movement.

"Oh no. The picture of Usa-chan was supposed to reap at least 10 million during the auction…" they both chimed.

"Hey, you guys. Cut it out," Haruhi said before things would go déjà vu and Tamaki would go to a chair, sit cross-legged and point at Kyouya, declaring him the Host Club dog – she just couldn't afford that to happen.

"I'll help you, Ootori-sama," Mai offered politely while trying to get his attention by pulling the end of his right sleeve.

Kyouya turned to face Ma and proceeded to follow her.

Naru was now overlooking the situation with a mild bitter look on his face. He was not-so-obviously having a debate/argument with Gene in which he (Naru) was losing – badly.

"You're so jealous, Noll," Gene teased.

"I am not," Naru defended angrily.

"Yes, you are," Gene retorted as he chuckled.

In the meantime, the twins were starting to compare the Naru-Gene Debate to Tamaki's Inner Mind Theatre.

"You're such a pain, Gene," Naru lied.

"No, I'm not," Gene said with a proud air.

"Yes, you are," Naru said.

"Yes, I'm not," Gene said, purposely mixing up the words in an attempt to confuse Naru and win the debate-like argument once and for all.

"No, I'm - wait…" Naru retorted, falling for Gene's trap.

"Ahaha! I got you, Noll!" Gene said and laughed triumphantly.

"Anyways, you should check the scene in front."

Naru put his 'debate-like argument' with Gene on hold for a moment and checked the scene in front of him.

"No! Not like that, Ootori-sama," Mai said and helped him form the correct motion with his hand.

"Now try again," Mai told him as she took a step back.

All of a sudden, Naru felt a strange feeling weighing his heart down as if there were 10 tons inside.

Trying to ignore the feeling, he stood up and sat on a couch away from their view.

"Nolly-poo is jealous!" gene teased, laughing at his miserable twin brother who was now sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed.

"How many times between life and death do I have to tell you? I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Naru told him with an irritated look on his face and accidentally shouted the last part out.

Okay, Naru has just gone mental.

Mai stopped and turned her head towards the direction of the explosion.

"Was that Naru just now?" she asked herself silently as she turned back and continued practicing Kyouya.

A few hours passed and the members of the Host Club went home – or so they thought.

Mai noticed that Naru was acting…pretty weird.

At first, she dismissed it that Naru was just too stressed with the case that she made him some tea but as she entered hi office, he quickly tuned his chair to another direction, which was away from her.

Only slightly noticing something wrong, she left his tea on his table and left the office.

"Maybe he got angry cause the tea was late and he rally wanted it?" Mai questioned herself, trying to find a decent explanation to Naru's weird behavior (a few of the indecent explanations were that Mai caught him ahem mastiv8ng and he got upset and another was that Naru was actually a girl having those erm, cramps. XD)

Another thing happened and this time Mai was going to sit on the same couch as Naru but as she sat down, Naru stood up and went to his office.

"Eh? Is he trying to avoid me or something?" she asked herself as she instinctly stood up and followed him.

She finally entered his office and said angrily, "Listen, Naru. Why are you avoiding me?"

Naru kept his back turned from her and remained silent which caused Mai to speak again.

"Is it because of the tea? I can bring you one right now," she said, sounding less angry with every syllable and becoming a little regretful.

Silence.

Mai was getting irritated since Naru didn't show any signs that he was listening to her so she walked up to him and turned him to face her.

Naru then grabbed her close to him and…

CLIFFIE!


	13. Chapter 10 and a Half

**Author's Note:**

Me: Okay, I just extracted every bit of humor that my class would give me.

Hikaru: Your class is unique; they have their own ways to find humor.

Me: -offended- What is that supposed to mean?

Kaoru: And I noticed that Kyouya is the center of this mini chapter.

Me: That's what I was supposed to warn the readers! –ahem- Okay, be aware that this chapter mainly focuses on Kyouya and his class!

**Chapter 10.5**

"Okay students, hand in your papers," the teacher instructed the 2-A class.

Kyouya adjusted his glasses as he observed Tamaki fishing for his homework from his suitcase and proceeded to get his own.

He then passed his paper to the person in the seat in front of him.

The teacher received all the papers and began discussing.

"Okay, so let's start by discussing the great Asian people. Who can name me one?"

One student bravely raised her hand and said, "Jose Rizal."

"Very good, Norifuku-san. Who can tell me some things about this Jose Rizal?"

Another student then raised his hand then stated, "He was a very cultured Tsukara-jin (Filipino). As far as the records went, he was an architect, artist, businessman, cartoonist, educator, economist, ethnologist, scientific farmer, his-"

The student stopped as Tamaki stood up and said excitedly, "Like me?" He pointed at himself.

"No, Tamaki," Kyouya said as he pulled Tamaki to sit down. "Scientific farmers aren't the ones that cultivate mushroom."

"Ahem, he was a historian, inventor, journalist, linguist, musician, mythologist, nationalist, naturalist, novelist, ophthalmic surgeon, painter, physician surgeon, poet, propagandist, psychologist, scientist, sculptor, sociologist and theologian. He's so amazing that he mastered 22 languages including Japanese…"

Kyouya was getting a little pissed now. How can that person be better than him?

Rizal was rich, smart and talented. Kyouya was, well, rich, smart and good-looking. He was tall and Rizal was short.

Even thought there were three points to three, Kyouya was utterly irritated.

He didn't even hear the student mention that Rizal was already dead.

Kyouya was too engrossed in thinking of plans on destroying that Rizal person.

"Let's have a formative quiz. Take out a 2 to the power of -2 size of paper," the teacher instructed.

(2 to the power of -2 is equal to ¼)

The quiz began and the students were being their usual noisy self.

At one point, the teacher was upset wit their demeanor that he said, "Don't dare me, class."

Then one brave soul retorted, "I dare you."

The teacher, in a fit of rage, stood up and then confiscated the student's paper. The other students were now holding in their giggles.

Then another student began kidding around by asking, "What's number three again?"

The teacher then said, "How many times to I have to answer you, Pagunawan?"

This made a few of the students in front start a conversation.

"Hey, Yuki-chama, I have a story to tell you," a student said as she called for the attention of her seatmate.

"Okay, shoot."

"There was once a man. He visited the doctor saying that his wife was deaf. The doctor then recommended this: he was to ask a question and if his wife wouldn't reply, he would walk closer until she responded. So the man did so. He stood 15 feet away from his wife who was preparing dinner and asked, 'Hun, what's for dinner?' No reply. He moved closer, still no reply. He moved closer again, still no reply. He moved closer until he was directly behind her and he asked, 'HONEY, WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" Then his wife replied, "For the fourth time, I said chicken!"

This made the two students explode in a fit of laughter.

In the midst of the noise, the teacher just sat there and listened.

He teacher ignored this and the test went on.

Next period arrived as the bell rang.

They stood up and said goodbye to the teacher and sat down again. The classroom became noisy once more.

When their next teacher entered, the class silenced. They greeted the teacher and sat down again.

"Okay class, turn your books to p. 125, please," the teacher requested as the students sat down.

Kyouya took out his book and began reading ahead silently.

"Mr. Ootori! Please read out to the class the passage about Amos. It's on page 126," the teacher said while pointing at Kyouya.

Kyouya stood up elegantly and began reading in a tone as pleasant as nails scratching on the blackboard.

"Amos: Teaching Us to Act Justly. God called Amos to be His prophet many years after the fall of Solomon's kingdom. Amos was a shepherd from Tekoa in Judah who lived many years after the fall of Solomon's kingdom, during the reign of Jeroboam II…Furthermore, most of the Israelites seemed to be more concerned with accumulating wealth…"

Kyouya gulped as he said this.

"…rather than doing what was right. This led to the rapid decay of their sense of morality and crated a growing gap between the rich and the poor."

Kyouya gulped again. Was he…guilty?

"Corruption was common in the government, in the marketplace and even I nthe temple."

Kyouya then put his book down and expected everyone to be snoring from his boring reading tone, but this is Kyouya we are talking about here, so everyone with a fear of death gave him their full attention. Heck, they were even gazing into his onyx orbs that would lead you to nothingness.

Another student was the asked to read the next paragraph.

"Amos took the Israelites' attention by pointing out the sins of their enemies but they then turned away as he began pointing out their sins…"

Kyouya was feeling like yawning while Tamaki rudely stretched and yawned as if he just woke up.

When the student finished reading, the teacher then began discussing.

"Okay, class. So Amos managed to get the attention of the Israelites but pointing out the sins committed by their enemies. So the Israelites listened to him but soon walked away when he began talking about their sins."

"But wasn't Amos a sinner as well?" a student asked.

"Everyone is a sinner but you can't actually expect Amos to face a mirror and say, 'You're a sinner. You're a sinner,'" the teacher replied.

"But there weren't any mirrors at that time!" Tamaki stated.

"Exactly my point," the teacher told him.

As the teacher was about to open his mouth, the bell rang so he briefly left the room before he became the target of their paper airplanes.

The two juniors (Japanese sophomores) headed for the Third Music Room.

The stressed Kyouya was then pulled by an energetic Ayako to do some chants.

After blasting a frame of Usa-chan and being threatened by the twins and Hunny, Kyouya tried stopping himself from decomposing.

Just then, Mai helped him do the chants as he glanced at her boss from time to time.

Most of the Host Club left already and he heard some voices, specifically a voice of an angry girl.

Kyouya approached the door and…

CLIFFIE!


	14. Chapter 11

**Author's Note**

Me: Guess who's back! . I know you've missed me guys!

Mai: Yes, May. We've really missed you! (huggles)

Naru: Oh joy. (sarcasm) She's back to ruin my ultimately perfect life.

Me: You know, Naru, it's alright for me to hate you. (evil smile)

Ayako: You're not making much sense.

Me: Oh, be quiet, Ayako. I know you missed me too.

Ayako: (rolls eyes) No, I didn't.

Me: Aww…did you just say you did? That's so heartwarming! (squee!)

**Chapter 11**

_Previously on Terror Tales at Ouran_

"Eh? Is he trying to avoid me or something?" she asked herself as she instinctly stood up and followed him.

She finally entered his office and said angrily, "Listen, Naru. Why are you avoiding me?"

Naru kept his back turned from her and remained silent which caused Mai to speak again.

"Is it because of the tea? I can bring you one right now," she said, sounding less angry with every syllable and becoming a little regretful.

Silence.

Mai was getting irritated since Naru didn't show any signs that he was listening to her so she walked up to him and turned him to face her.

Naru then grabbed her close to him and…

_**Presently on Terror Tales at Ouran**_

"I'm sorry for disturbing," Kyouya apologized, shutting the door that he just entered. He gave that calculating smirk as Naru pushed Mai away.

"This isn't what it looks like," Naru drawled in a faint attempt in saving himself when he was the one doing the assault. Yeah. "Beside the point, what are you doing here?"

"I believe that I'm a member of the club who owns this club room which you are currently renting," Kyouya reminded and pushed his glasses up, causing them to glint in spite of the absence of light.

"We shall excuse ourselves then," Naru spoke and pulled Mai out with him with an annoyed look.

"That was easy…" Kyouya smirked and pretended to browse through the files Naru carelessly left on his desk.

**TOUYA**

The next day…

'_What happened yesterday? What's wrong with Naru? Why was he acting like that? Why did he pull me close to him? How did Kyouya enter the room so easily like that? What's going on between those two? Why is there such tension in the air every time they meet?' _Mai pondered endlessly to herself. She was just staring into the endless sky, and that made Masako look at her strangely.

"Mai, I hate to disrupt your…uh…thoughts, but what are you thinking?" Masako asked haughtily as she shook Mai roughly back to reality.

"Oh. Nothing," Mai said innocently, but Masako looked like she didn't believe her.

"Hey, you two," Ayako called, entering the room halfway and not even bothering to step inside. "Naru's requested a meeting."

"Right!" Mai saluted automatically as if it was SOP and followed Ayako out.

"Now that you're all here," Naru began with a throat-clearing cough. He still looked pretty annoyed from the previous day's event. "I would like to assign to you today's tasks."

Mai sat down on the couch. Ayako remained standing. Bou-san stood beside Ayako, and Masako sat down a good distance from Mai on the _same_ couch. As for John, he was still praying the Morning Offering. Oh, and Lin? Well, he's sitting close to Naru, listening to some rock tunes on his headphones. No kidding.

"Ayako, Bou-san, and Masako," Naru assigned, stealing a glance at the pious John. "Please inform John that you guys shall be searching the school."

"What about-" Mai piped up but was quickly cut off.

"Lin and I will continued finding more data," Naru continued. Mai pouted.

Naru turned to look at Mai. "Oh, Mai." Mai looked up hopefully at him with a sunny expression.

"Yes, Naru?" she asked eagerly.

"Get me some tea."

**TOUYA**

_At the school grounds…_

"I'm tired of doing all this manual labor," Ayako complained as she filed her nails while she looked around the grounds.

"Why does Mai only have to do the tea-making? Does she even have to do secretarial duties?" Masako joined in the Whiners' Club.

"I hate to disturb you guys in your whining, but we found something," Bou-san interrupted, signaling that they come to where he was. He was standing in front of a large hedgerow cut to form the 'Thinker' statue.

"By 'we', you mean…?" Ayako sounded.

"Just hurry up and come over here!" Bou-san barked angrily.

John sighed from the sidelines since he knew that statement would trigger WWIII. He wanted to stop their bickering, but he was too engrossed in his rosary novena.

Behind the Thinker Hedge-Statue, Bou-san found a part of the wall of the High School Area's covered in vines. One brick looked extremely suspicious since it was sticking out more than the other bricks.

He pulled the vines off while ignoring Ayako's rants and taunts. It was a difficult job indeed.

Seeing she was being ignored, Ayako got angry and leant her arm on the wall to form a very convincing stance. _Accidentally_, her arm lodged with the brick that was sticking out.

Bou-san, who was pulling the vines out, was pulled in back by the vines. Masako gasped. John exclaimed, "Holy Jesus Christ!" and did the sign of the cross after to show repentance for his blasphemy.

"What was that?" Masako asked the obvious. Her hands were covering her mouth as if she was very shocked with the on-goings - as if she just saw a ghost stick its hideous green tongue out at her.

"The brick seems to be some sort of button," Ayako answered very nicely since seeing Bou-san getting hurt calmed her down.

"Try pushing it harder," John recommended gently, having finished his novena.

"I'll do just that," Ayako said and pushed the button harder.

The three combined forces to push the button. By their strength, they felt the button stop. The brick was completely even with the rest of the bricks. They looked left; the button brick was even with the others. They looked right; their eyes widened. JUST WHEN WAS THERE A PASSAGE WAY?!

"Sweet find, guys," Bou-san whistled in admiration. "Let's report back to Naru."

"Alright," they agreed.

**TOUYA**

**Author's Note:**

My plot line didn't intend me to stop here, but I wanted to. Try to expect an update tomorrow. ^^ I apologize for disappearing for a whole year (and two days). ^^


	15. Chapter 11 and a Half

**Author's Note:**

Me: As promised, here's the continuation for Chapter 11.

Naru: (sarcastic) Oh, you didn't _have_ to.

Kyouya: (agrees while pushing glasses up) I agree. I bet that they wouldn't mind you not updating again for another year.

Me: Look. It's not my fault I left.

John: (defending) Yeah. It's the writer's block's fault.

Me: (glares)

**Chapter 11.5**

_Flashback_

_The three combined forces to push the button. By their strength, they felt the button stop. The brick was completely even with the rest of the bricks. They looked left; the button brick was even with the others. They looked right; their eyes widened. JUST WHEN WAS THERE A PASSAGE WAY?!_

"_Sweet find, guys," Bou-san whistled in admiration. "Let's report back to Naru."_

"_Alright," they agreed._

**xTx**

"Masako, you go tell Naru," Ayako ordered.

"Why?" the medium asked bluntly.

"Probably not because you love sticking to Naru," Bou-san hinted teasingly.

Masako blushed. She then turned away from them while covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve. Without any further ado, she headed back to the Third Music Room.

She opened the door slowly just like how any dignified person would. When she did, rose petals bombarded her like a horizontal hurricane.

"Irassaimase," the _remaining_ members of the Host Club greeted. (Don't tell me you've forgotten that Tamaki, Yasuhara, and the twins have been captured!)

"You do know that I'm just here to see Naru, right?" she told them with her back faced away from them.

**xTx**

"And that's how it is," Masako concluded after narrating to Naru fully the events that unfolded while they were doing their duties. Of course, she couldn't complete her story without batting her eyelashes and sipping some tea every few seconds.

It was a miracle that Naru was able to put up with her.

"You head back to them, Hara-san," Naru commanded as he stood up and looked at his file sorter…thing (you know those big cubbyholes found in admin offices?).

"Try to see if there's any paranormal movement in the area," he continued. Masako just nodded and headed out after bowing.

**xTx**

"We were waiting for you," Ayako said as she drummed her fingers impatiently on the wall. Wait, shouldn't she be doing that _before_ Masako arrived?

"Naru told me that we should explore that passageway and see if there are any lost souls in there," Masako rallied to them. They nodded as she gave that statement.

"So…" Bou-san sounded. "What took you long?"

"Ugh, were you even listening?" Masako shot at him angrily.

"Okay, okay," John stopped, being the peacemaker that he was. "Let's stop, you two. It'd be best if we just do what Shibuya-san told us to."

"He has a point," Ayako agreed and looked at the passageway reluctantly.

Before anyone could argue with her reasoning, they entered the passageway.

"It's dark," Bou-san stated. Ayako hit him on the head.

"Of course, duh," she told him. "What do you expect from a tunnel?!"

"Wow, this tunnel is long," John marveled with his eyes closed from his grin.

"Uh, where are you holding?" Ayako questioned after they walked a bit more. She quickly slapped the person who she thought was Bou-san.

Sadly, it turned out to be Masako. It signaled WWIII.

"Ouch!" Masako shouted. "What did you do that for, Matsuzaki-san?"

"I'm sorry!" Ayako quickly apologized halfheartedly.

"No, you're not," Masako shot back with a lower tone, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Yes, I am!" Ayako retorted.

"Stop, you guys," Bou-san intervened.

"You stay out of this!" Ayako yelled at him and pushed him away.

"Guys, guys," John tried to stop, holding a red STOP sign that he found somewhere.

"Stay out of this!" Masako told him without raising her tone. She knew God would not forgive her if she yelled at a priest. But a monk? Oh sure. That's fine.

So, the two females continued dueling it out like little children. Bou-san and John had already given up trying to stop them after they walked a few more meters.

Hey, if they would just be cast away every time they tried to, why bother trying?

They continued walking - and fighting in Masako and Ayako's case. That was until they came across a dead end. The tunnel was shut by a strong metal gate that would probably open if someone inserted a card key in that obvious card slot at the left side.

"Oooh," Ayako marveled with sparkling eyes, stopping the argument once and for all. "I brought my shopping discount card!"

"Uh, Ayako…that's not a very good idea…" Bou-san sounded from the sidelines, but he was ignored.

Ayako took out a shopping discount card from her pocket and put it in the card slot. Expecting the door to open, she was surprised by the smell of smoke coming from the card slot.

After the smoke emission cleared, she noticed something black and burnt sticking out from the card slot. She took it out and began sobbing.

"My discount card!" she cried and held her melted, burned card in sadness.

"I told you that was a bad idea," Bou-san told her.

She looked at him angrily with teary eyes. It was really scary.

"You did not!" she shouted and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Bou-san held his cheek or whatever part of his face was hit. "What did you do that for, worthless miko?!"

"You were being stupid, demented priest!" Ayako shot back.

"Now, let's not play the name game…" John tried to calm them down.

"Yeah, shut up," Masako suddenly said so loud, sounding as if she was angry.

"That's not a very nice thing to say," John told her gently.

"Shut up," she repeated angrily and held her head as if she was trying to concentrate.

"Well…?" Ayako questioned impatiently.

"There's a dark presence here," Masako stated with her eyes closed.

_Masako's Vision_

_There was a girl of probably 17 standing in front of her. She looked like she had cried for such a long time. She looked wrathful and hurt at the same time._

_The girl noticed she was there and glared at her._

'_Get lost,' she sounded with a creaky voice hoarse from crying._

"Oi, Masako," Bou-san called, shaking her from her vision.

"We should run," she sounded weakly and tried to run away. Sadly, she went in the wrong direction and stepped on a very weak portion of the soil there.

She fell with a shriek - a very demented shriek. Seeing her fall and not wanting to meet the same fate, the other three ran out of the tunnel for their lives as quickly as they could.

**xTx**

**Author's Note:**

And this would be the true end of Chapter 11, but I was so tired last night that I ended up writing a part two. Please review! It's just the button below this! (*squee*)


End file.
